


Hold That Pose!

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: After being talked into it by Elsa, Anna and her girlfriend decide to pose for Rapunzel's art portfolio, agreeing to help their friend get into a special art school. However, what Anna and Elsa don't know is that Rapunzel has a surprise up her sleeve. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)





	Hold That Pose!

"Hey, Punzie! How long do Elsa and I have to be standing here?" Anna wondered as she and Elsa posed for their friend. She and her girlfriend Elsa had agreed to be the art subjects for their friend, Rapunzel, as part of a portfolio she was making but Anna hated having to keep still like this.

The three of them were in the art studio of their school, a large room with white walls and floor coverings.

"Oh, calm down," Rapunzel replied, her head behind her easel and a paintbrush in her hand. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

Anna groaned. "I can't believe you talked me into this, Elsa."

"Rapunzel wanted to practise her skills with that brush, remember?" Elsa reminded her. "We are her friends... besides, I quite like wearing these swimsuits, "she admitted, admiring the baby blue costume she was wearing.

"It suits you quite well," Anna admitted, blushing slightly. Her own costume, a peach ensemble wasn't nearly as pretty as Elsa's.

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Anna. I always feel good when someone compliments my body, especially you."

"No problemo, cutie pie." Anna accepted, leaning up to kiss Elsa's cheek. She then turned to look at Rapunzel. "Remind me what this portfolio is for again?"

"It's for this art school my friend Cass told me about," Rapunzel told them. "Apparently, it's on not too far from here."

"Sounds convenient," Elsa remarked.

"Yeah, but the entry levels are really high," Rapunzel informed them. "So I gotta draw a lot of pictures before I could be even considered a place there."

At that moment, a girl with frizzy ginger hair then walked in. She was wearing a green shirt and a bag was slung over her shoulder. "Hey, what's going on here?" she inquired in a Scottish accented voice.

"Your girlfriend is holding us hostage, Merida," Anna joked. Merida was Rapunzel's girlfriend who ran the school's archery club. Judging from the bow sticking out of her bag, she had just finished.

Elsa giggled. "Oh, don't be silly, Anna," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we can't move, we can't go and pee, we're practically prisoners," Anna made her point.

Merida laughed. "Hush now, before I call the warden."

Rapunzel then made a stroke of her brush. "Ohh, Elsa, your body is coming along nicely here. Thanks for having such an… amazing body."

Elsa blushed. "Careful, Punzie, Merida will get jealous."

Merida looked at Rapunzel's easel, smirking. "Oh yes, Elsa's got a very beautiful body here, Rapunzel. I think Anna and her should be closer together, don't you think?"

"Hmm. Maybe you're right," Rapunzel mused.

Anna sighed. "Elsa, I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" She whined.

Elsa groaned. "You had a snack break before we started."

"Hey! I'm a growing young woman! I need my protein!" Anna excused.

"You've gone without food for the past ten minutes," Elsa said. "You can keep going till Rapunzel is done."

Anna sighed. "This is why I didn't become a model like my cousin. Too much posing and not enough doing."

Elsa giggled. "Would a song calm you down?"

"No, because whenever you start singing, you go all out and start dancing like a Broadway star," Anna said, with a slight smirk.

"And that would really mess up the painting," Rapunzel told her. "So don't."

Elsa pouted. "You two are a real pair of jerks, you know that?"

"Hey, no pouting," Rapunzel chided. "I don't want your faces getting screwed up."

Elsa sighed, returning her expression to a smile. "Now I understand how you're feeling, babe."

"Glad we agreed there," Anna accepted.

"Hey, hey, relax," Rapunzel told them both. "I'll be done in like ten seconds, don't worry. I just need to trace Elsa one more time."

"You'd better be," Anna muttered.

Elsa then winked at Anna. "Hey, maybe if we're good for these next ten seconds, Rapunzel will let us keep these."

Anna's eyes widened, before a playful smirk appeared on her face. "Elsa, you're so naughty."

"That's why you love me," Elsa replied.

"Hey, don't start anything over there!" Rapunzel said sternly.

"Would we do that?" Anna said playfully.

Merida chuckled. She knew exactly what Rapunzel was drawing, and both girls knew that their friends would love it.

She whispered into Rapunzel's ear. "You aren't really drawing them for your portfolio, are ye?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Nope, I already got a model pic from Cass already, but I wanted to practise on these two."

Merida quietly chuckled. "The looks on their faces will be priceless."

After several more seconds of standing there, Anna groaned. "How are you not done yet?!"

"Art does not march to a ticking clock," Rapunzel quoted.

"Yeah, well Elsa and I have a date tonight," Anna said to her. "So it kinda does march to a ticking clock."

Elsa smiled. "It's alright, Anna. We'll just be going out a little later this time around."

"Look, look, look," Rapunzel said. "It's all done now."

Anna sighed. "Phew, thank god."

Merida grinned. "Do you lassies wanna see it?"

"I guess so," Anna admitted. "I mean, we might as well, right Elsa."

"I agree," Elsa said.

Rapunzel turned her easel around, showing her work to Elsa and Anna. "Ta-da!"

The two girlfriends stared in surprise. Their eyes widened, their jaws dropped to the floor and a deep blush filling their cheeks.

What Rapunzel had drawn was them both, not in the swimsuits, but fully naked. Elsa was sat over Anna's leg, and their faces were very close together. It was clear just from looking at the image they were in an intimate position.

Rapunzel and Merida both stifled laughter, but Elsa and Anna just stared in awe and surprise. They hadn't expected this at all.

"P-P-P-Punzie?" Anna stuttered. "W-Why did you do that?"

Elsa couldn't speak at all, she was so embarrassed. She hid her own face and looked away.

Rapunzel giggled. "Well... I did need some practice with my brush," she confessed. "But I'd already gotten a swimsuit pic from Cass already, so I figured, why not use what I've learned to make something for you two."

Elsa gulped. "But... We didn't expect anything like this."

"We know," Merida said. "Surprise!"

Anna blushed and quickly took Elsa's hand. She then stared at her and silently told her that she needed some privacy.

Elsa nodded and the two headed out of the studio together in the direction of the ladies room.

"So..." Merida wondered. "How long do you think before we hear from them?"

"Oh I dunno," Rapunzel smirked. "Could be a long, long time."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** ***Cackles in glee*** Seems like Elsa and Anna are keeping those swimsuits after all ;)

This was a long fic to do, despite it being so short. First I wanted it to be in it's own AU, then Matty suggested it be in either Remember Me or Life of Punzie. In the end we both agreed on it's own AU and I think it was well worth the effort in the end.

See you next time!


End file.
